Mission: Kill Ikuto
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Amuto. Amu is tricked by Yoru, who was sent by Ikuto to bother her. Angry, Amu sets off to find Ikuto, who is at school. No one can resist Ikuto's charm though. Mission Kill Ikuto: failed


_**Well I thought this up while in the shower and decided to write it out and post it. Sorry if someone had already done something similar**_

Amu was deep in thought as she stood in her shower, washing shampoo out of her hair. The time was roughly 11:00, on a Friday morning. During this time, Amu would normally be in school. The reason she was at home taking a shower was because the entire sixth and fifth grade had a field trip today. Sadly though, Amu couldn't go. The field trip would be longer than a normal school day was. Amu's parents were working late, so she would have to be there so her younger sister Ami wouldn't be left alone. Ami was only in kindergarten, so it wouldn't be safe to have her home by herself for an hour or so.

Amu sighed. She really wanted to be there. All her friends were there, well all her guardian friends anyway. Kukai, the former Jack was currently out of the country. He had been the lucky seventh caller on a radio show, and had won two tickets to London. The one he chose to take with him was Utau, Ikuto's sister. Speaking of Ikuto, he's probably the only one not doing anything special today. Easter hadn't been showing much activity lately, so there wasn't anything they needed the boy for. So he was probably either at school, or somewhere napping. Amu giggled at the thought. By now she had finished with her hair, and reached out to grab her scented body wash. A sudden loud beeping noise caused her to stop, jump, and scream though. She looked around trying to figure out what the noise was.

"Oh crap, that must be the fire alarm!" Was Amu's first assumption. Not bothering to wait there and come up with another one, she jumped out of the shower, quickly wrapped a towel around herself and made a run for the front door. She didn't need to worry about her eggs, because the four of them were on the trip with the other charas. The field trip was ruined for Amu; she didn't need to ruin it for her charas as well. When Amu got out the front door, she made sure to shut it behind her. She was about to run to the sidewalk, but a loud laugh filled her ears. She turned surprised, and saw Yoru, rolling in the air and holding his stomach, not even bothering trying to stifle his laughter.

"Yoru! What are you doing here?!" Then Amu saw the match he was holding and quickly became mad, realizing that he had made the fire alarm go off. She let out a growl as she stomped over to the laughing cat chara. She used one of her hands to grab him, and then other to keep her towel in place. He didn't stop laughing, so Amu tightened her grip on him and let out another growl. "Why. Did. You. Do. That." She let out, still very mad.

"Sorry, sorry. Ikuto was bored, and he's busy at school so he sent me to torment you." Yoru said, whipping a tear from his eye.

Amu tried to forget how angry she was, not wanting to kill the cat because of Ikuto's idiocy.

"If you're really sorry, you'll do something to him for me then." Amu said.

"Sure, sure, any recommendations?" Yoru asked.

"Uhh, I'll think about it while I put some clothes on." Amu then let Yoru go, and began walking to the front door. She twisted the knob, but the door wouldn't open. Then Amu remembered that the door locks when it is closed. Thinking about it, not a single window was open, and the back door was locked as well. She let out her third growl. "Actually Yoru, all I need you to do is transform with me, and let me know how to get to Ikuto." Amu said and turned around to face him. Just then did Yoru realize she had the locket dangling from the hand that held her towel in place.

'She must have grabbed it before leaving the house.' He thought. "Are you… sure we can?" he asked. Yoru had never transformed with anybody but Ikuto. He knew Amu could do it with anybody, thanks to the locket, but he had never thought of being the chara she transformed with.

"It couldn't hurt to try." She replied, and put the lock around her neck. "My own heart, unlock!" she shouted as she moved her hands around the lock. She was engulfed in a bright light, and the movements she made were automatic and not controlled by her anymore.

When the light died down, Amu glanced down at herself. She wore skin tight dark blue clothes, and had a… pink tail. Her eyes widened, and then brought her hands up to feel her head. When she felt cat ears, she nearly screamed. Her hair was let down, with only a single clip on the side. The clip was not an X, a heart, or any of the usual clips, this one was a cross, like the ones Ikuto often wore somewhere on his body.

"**You ready Amu?"** a voice spoke in her head.

"Uh, yea, I guess." Amu replied.

"**Alright, first, go straight down this street until I say to stop."**

Yoru continued giving her such directions, until she was standing before a large school. Too bad there was a big gate in the way. "Now what?" she asked.

"**Just hop over it, you're half cat now."**

Amu was a bit hesitant, but jumped as high as she could, with her eyes closed. When she felt something beneath her feet, she opened her eyes. "I-I did it!" she shouted, and then covered her mouth, realizing she couldn't get caught. "Okay, now where do I go? It looks like it's lunch break." Amu said as she looked around at the students who seemed to be ignoring her.

"**Well, Ikuto likes high places, so he's probably on the roof; just hop up there like you did over the gate."**

"Okay." This time when Amu took the leap, she felt more confident.

She landed swiftly on her destination, and found that Yoru was right. Too bad he wasn't alone. Ikuto was lying down with his hands behind his head, while three boys sat near his head. The boys had been talking, but stopped once they saw Amu.

Amu walked closer to her target, and once close enough, realized his eyes were closed. She knew better though, he wasn't asleep. When she got to his side, she swung one booted leg to his other side, and sat down. Ikuto let out a slight groan, but didn't open his eyes. Amu placed her hands on his chest and waited a few seconds. He still refused to look at her. She was about to start pounding his chest, but heard someone say Ikuto's name. Amu looked over to the one of his friends who had spoken, and then back down to see Ikuto's eyes were open and looking at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Amu repeated with venom laced in her voice.

"You seem-… Oh! Yoru gotcha huh?" He asked smirking. "What did he do anyway?"

"He locked me out of my house, while I was wearing only a towel!" She shouted, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands.

"Hmm, but then where did you get these sexy clothes?" Ikuto wondered as he made sure Amu realized he was starring at her breasts, which weren't covered very well. The fact that she was bending over slightly didn't help her situation either. Amu looked down to her cheat, and quickly let go of Ikuto and covered herself the best she could.

"You are such a pervert. And I'm transformed with Yoru right now; I can't help what clothes he gives me."

"Well that would explain the ears and tail, but I thought you went out of your way to wear that especially for me. And as for the pervert comment, you come to my school, jump up to my school's roof, and then come sit on me. You can't expect to sit on someone and get away with him. Amu made to move, but was pulled down by Ikuto. She was sitting like before, this time though had the side of her face pressed against his chest.

"Uh, Ikuto?" The boy from earlier spoke again.

"Hmm?" Ikuto asked as both he and Amu turned to look at him.

"Uh, who… what is this girl?" he asked.

"Well, this is my girlfriend Amu." Ikuto responded as he moved his hand and began rubbing her butt, causing her to jump off him and scoot away. Ikuto then sat up. "She likes to cosplay. She's a bit crazy, just go along with it." He finished, making sure Amu heard him.

"Shut it, I am not crazy, and I don't cosplay!"

"See, now you know how I feel." Ikuto smirked, and stood up and walked over to Amu. "Now why don't you give me a kiss?" Ikuto said as he pulled her close to him.

"No way in-!" Amu started, getting cut off by her boyfriend.

"You know I can call Yoru out whenever I want, then you'll be standing in front of your perverted boyfriend in only a towel." He said, the smirk still on his face.

"Oh so you admit you're a pervert then." Amu said, but gave him a quick peck on the lips none-the-less. Ikuto laughed in response.

"Come on, follow me." Ikuto demanded and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him. He made his way to the door that leads back into the school, and continued pulling Amu down the stair case. Nearly a minute later, they stopped in front of a door. It was labeled 'boy's locker room'.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu tried to protest, but the boy pulled her after him anyway. Amu covered her eyes with her free hand, not wanting to see any naked guys.

Ikuto looked back at her and laughed. "You can put your hand down, no one's in here. It's lunch break, who would be changing?" he asked rhetorically. Amu peeped through her fingers, and when she found that he was telling the truth, completely removed her hand. "Yoru, come on out." Ikuto demanded, looking in front of him again.

"Hey wait!" Amu's protests were futile; Yoru would always obey his master. Amu quickly grabbed her towel before it had the chance to slip. She then blushed, realizing she was alone with Ikuto and practically naked. Suddenly, Ikuto stopped, making Amu bump into him. He let go of her hand, and opened one of the white lockers. He shifted around with what was in there for a bit, before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a blue sweatshirt and handed it to Amu.

"Here, put this on." He told her. Once she had taken it, he turned around so his back was facing her. Amu was surprised by his generosity, but soon got over it and slipped her towel off. Once that was on the ground, she pulled the sweatshirt over her head. It reached down to her thigh, just long enough for her to feel comfortable.

"I'm done." Ikuto turned back around and picked her up in his arms.

"Yoru, I'm taking her home. Get my books and put them in my room."

"What?!" he shouted, but Ikuto didn't care, he just held his Amu close to him and went for the door.

As Ikuto walked through the school, many stopped to look at the pink and blue couple. Amu ignored them and just smiled. This moment in Ikuto's arms sure made up for missing the field trip. She was so happy she even forgot why she was there in the first place and how mad she was at him.

_**And thus ends this little one-shot**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
